Corpse Party
by Ryubiah
Summary: Un groupe d'amis était rester tard le soir à l'intérieur de leur salle de classe. L'ambiance, est effrayante, Lucy est effrayante, leur professeure est effrayante. Lorsque la terre disparut, ils ne surent quoi faire. Quand ils furent séparés, non plus. Ils paniquèrent. Et le pire était à venir... L'histoire est complétement basée sur Corpse Party, c'est la même mais en Fairy Tail.


_**Asu' est ma fierté et ma joie... Elle serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour moi... Je crois qu'elle ne me reconnaît plus maintenant... Mais je l'aime toujours de tout mon coeur...**_

OOOooo*oooOOO

_Une jeune fille était assisse sur le sol d'une salle de classe, son visage et ses cheveux blonds éclairé a la faible lueur d'une bougie. Une expression légèrement amusée apparu sur son visage, et ses lèvres se mirent en mouvement._

" - C'était une soirée pluvieuse de fin de cours, comme celle-ci. En dévalant les escaliers a toute allure, l'adorable professeure perdie l'équilibre et glissa, avant de s'écraser sur le sol, se tuant sur le coup. Vous avez tous entendu la rumeur, pas vrai ? Avant que la Fairy Académie soit construite, il y avait une école primaire a la place. Elle s'appelait Sabertooth. Des choses tellement horribles si sont passées... Le directeur était anéanti.

Il s'occupait de l'école comme si c'était son propre enfant, pour vous dire. Mais après ces incidents, une décision définitive a été prise : l'école a été fermée. Le directeur était tellement dévasté d'avoir perdu son propre enfant... Que le jour de la fermeture, il monta sur le toit et s'est jeté dans le vide, et ainsi va l'histoire...

_Un garçon au cheveux de jais sursauta et déglutit difficilement, visiblement pas très rassuré, tandis que la jeune fille continuait._

La plupart des gens pensaient que Sabertooth était maudite, vous voyez. Le suicide du directeur... Ce fut le dernier décès qui si déroula, se rajoutant a la liste des nombreuses autres morts qui y avaient déjà eu lieu. C'est pour cela que l'école fut fermée.

Cependant !

_Un sourire sadique apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille._

Ils disent que la professeur qui est décédée dans les escaliers ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte qu'elle était morte, même encore aujourd'hui. Et, durant les soirées pluvieuses comme celle-ci, après que notre journée de cours soit terminée... Certains disent qu'elle hante toujours ces couloirs sombres, toujours convaincue qu'elle était vivante... Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est l'heure pour elle de faire sa ronde ! Juste après sept heure...

C'est là qu'elle apparaît, quand une subite coupure d'électricitée arrive qui laisse le bâtiment entier noir comme la nuit... "Toc, toc ! " Vous pourrez entendre depuis les ombres, accompagné du son de la porte s'ouvrant lentement... Alors, vous pourrait apercevoir son visage pâle apparaître, sa voix douce déclarer : " Quelqu'un est toujours là ? " Et alors... "

Soudain, un éclair illumina la classe avant que toutes les lumières s'éteignent subitement. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns poussa un hurlement terrifié et tomba en arrière, faisant crier toutes les filles présentent.

**" - C'est... C'est une coupure de courant !** _Balbutia-t-il, affolé_.

**- Grey-sama ! Calmez-vous, ça va pas bien de nous faire peur comme ça ?!** _S'écria une fille aux cheveux bleus océans._

**- Mais... C'était effrayant !**

**- Je n'aime pas ça... **_Murmura la conteuse de l'histoire d'horreur, beaucoup moins rassurée que tout à l'heure._** Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver !**

**- J'avoue que tu nous a bien eu sur ce coup là, Lucy. J'ai bien faillit y croire ! **_Ricana un garçon aux cheveux roses et a l'allure de délinquant._

**- Comment ça aurait pu être moi ? Je suis rester avec vous pendant tous ce temps, je n'aurais pas pu aller provoquer une telle coupure de courant, Natsu ! C'est une vraie coupure de courant ! "**

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans les couloirs, semblant se rapprocher de la salle de classe. Tous se figèrent et sentirent leur sang se glacé. La plus petite du groupe commença, hésitante et tétanisée :

**" - Vous avez entendu ça, non ? **_Dit-elle en tripotant ses cheveux bleux retenu par un bandeau._

**- On dirait que ça viens de la salle de musique. "** _Déclara calmement une sorte de punk._

Les pas se firent de plus en plus forts, comme si ils aller en direction de la salle de classe. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et s'imagèrent tous un tas de scénarios horribles. _**"C'est pas vrai... Dite moi que je rêve ! En premier la coupure de courant, et maintenant la porte..." **_Pensa la fille au bandeau. Grey poussa une sorte de gémissement effrayé et s'aggrippa a ce qu'il trouvait.

**" - Que... ?! Calmez-vous Grey-sama ! Et lâchez la poitrine de Juvia !** _Chuchota la dite Juvia, devenue toute rouge._

**- Ah ! Désolé, désolé, je ne pouvais pas voir ce que j'attraper !** **"** _Se justifia-t-il gêné._

Toutes les filles poussèrent un petit cri apeuré lorsque les pas ne se firent plus entendre. _**"Je leur avait pourtant bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de rester au lycée pour se raconter des histoires d'horreurs ! "**_ Pensa Grey, sur le point de mouiller son pantalon. Le lycéen aux cheveux roses, quand il le vit dans cet état, demanda avec un sourire sournois aux les lèvres.

**" - Et, Grey... Pourquoi tu n'irait pas ouvrir la porte ?**

**- Quoi ?!** _S'étrangla le concerné._

**- Les filles tremblent de peur. Ca ne te brise pas le coeur de les voir dans cette état ?**

**- Alors pourquoi TOI tu n'y va pas, hein ?! **

**- Pour tout te dire, ça ne ME brise pas le coeur... **_Déclara Natsu d'un air amusé._

**- ... C'est froid, mec. " **_Soupira Grey._

Il s'avança hésitant jusqu'à la porte et lorsque qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, une voix creuse et douce questionna :

**" - ... Quelqu'un est toujours là... ? ... Rentrez à la maison, les enfants... "** _Déclara la voix, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait brutalement accompagnée d'un coup de tonerre._

Grey hurla a plein poumons et se précipita en arrière avant de trébucher et de s'écraser dos au sol. Une silhouette qui leur semblait familière s'avançait et se mit a glousser.

**" - Hihihi. Je t'ai fait peur ? **

**- Mademoiselle... Strauss... ?**_ Murmura le brun, incrédule et encore sous le choc tandis que les lumières se rallumaient._

**- Yeah, professeur !** _S'exclama la blonde, toute sourire._

**- Lucy-chan ! "**_ Lui répondit cette dernière, tout aussi souriante._

Elles s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre et se tapèrent dans la main en poussant un petit cri de victoire, sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Lucy se retourna et tira la langue aux autres.

**" - J'aurais tendance a appeler ça un succès flagrant !**

**- J'y crois pas, on c'est fait avoir !** _S'écrièrent en rigolant la plus petite bleue et un lycéenne aux cheveux bruns et ondulés._

**- Vous n'aurez pas pu être mieux coordonnée, Mademoiselle !** _Dit joyeusement la blonde._

**- Héhéhé ! J'étais encore étudiante ici il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela ! Je m'y connais quand il faut faire ce genre de chose.**

**-Oï, Grey ! T'es encore vivant ? **_Ricana le lycéen aux cheveux roses._

**- Hahahaha ! J'ai trouvé que la réaction de Gajeel n'avait pas de prix, mais la tienne était tout simplement incomparable Grey ! **_Ria la petite bleutée._

**- Impressionant, Fullbuster. Levy a raison, jamais je n'aurais pu gagner contre toi a ce niveau.**

**- Hmm-hmm ! Grey a tou-jours les meilleures réactions en matière de peur. **_Le visage de la lycéenne blonde pris une expression sadique et satisfaite, et elle s'accroupia devant le lycéen toujours a terre. _**J'adore quand mes blagues sont si efficaces. C'est tout simplement... Délicieux...**

**- Pff ! Qui a déjà entendu parler d'une déléguée de classe avec un côté si sadique, je vous le demande ?! **_S'écria Grey en se relevant._

**- Je m'excuse, Grey-kun ! Mais je ne peut le nier, ta réaction était VRAIMENT amusante. **_S'excusa la professeure aux cheveux argentés._

**- Humphf ! **

**- Cependant, blague a part, je suis tombée sur quelqu'un d'adorable dans le hall qui était venu te voir. **_Elle se tourna vers la porte et déclara, un grand sourire sur les lèvres._** Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ? Rentre, il est ici ! "**

Quelques secondes après, une petite fille aux cheveux bleus nuits s'avança hésitante en les regardant a tour de rôle.

**" - B-B-Bonjour tout le monde...**

**- Wendy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?! **

**- Grand frère ! **_S'exclama-t-elle en ce précipitant vers lui, prenant bien soin de contourner Lucy qui c'était relevée._

**- Apparement, Grey a oublier son parapluie ce matin, donc la petite Wendy est venue pour le lui donner.**

**- Ah oui, c'est possible que je l'ai oublier. Désolé Wendy et merci !**

**- C'est votre petite soeur, Grey-sama ? Elle vient du collège ? **_Demanda Juvia._

**- Enchantée ! Mon frère est toujours comme ça, mais je pense que vous l'avez remarquer non ? Toujours très gentil !**

**- Awwww, elle est trop mignonne ! **_S'exclamèrent Lucy et Levy en coeur, subjuguée par la nouvelle venue._

**- Juvia ne savait pas que vous aviez une petite soeur si mignonne, Grey-sama. **_Déclara-t-elle en souriant._

**- Vraiment ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?**

**- Non, pas un mot ! " **

Natsu s'avança vers Wendy et posa une main sur sa tête en souriant.

**" - Tu l'aime vraiment ton grand frère, pas vrai ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr !**

**- Oh-ho ! Mais dites donc, c'est moi où... **_Commença Lucy, curieuse._

**- ... Natsu-san n'aurait pas déjà rencontré Wendy-chan avant ? **_Termina Juvia, un peu étonnée._

**- Hey Juvia... **_Dit avec un amusement non dissimulé la brune en s'asseyant sur une table. _**On dirait que tu t'es trouver un rival, hmm ?**

**- Hum... Juvia ne suis pas sûre et certaine de voir de quoi tu parle... **_Elle s'approcha de la brune et lui tira les joues. _**Juvia te jure, ta bouche dis parfois les choses les plus folles, pas vrai Cana ?**

**- Très bien tout le monde ! Il est sept heure passée. Il serait peut-être temps que vous rentourniez chez vous ? **_Dit la professeure._

**-... Oooh... **_Murmura tristement Levy en regardant le sol._


End file.
